tibasicfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yoshord
Hi, welcome to TI-BASIC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Float page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaBot (talk) 20:08, 18 March 2009 :Hello, WikiaBot. --Yoshord 02:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Also a Hi from me :) I stumbled upon this wiki when searching for key mappings for the GetKey function. All the information on how to write programmes is wonderful and I've decided to hang around a bit, if that isn't too much of a problem for you of course :) Your Analogue Clock was the first article to catch my attention. After I went to your userpage because you seem to be the only active user that is. In reply to the comment you just left on my talk page: I'm sorry for mistaking the θ for an 8. Just a bit earlier I created an example prgm with the formula for the volume of a cylinder and I noticed that π is also a difficult character to distinguish. Maybe there should be a solution such as making those characters bold (θ π) or creating small pictures for them. It has been quite a while (half a year is a lot in wikiland) since I last contributed to any wikis. However, I certainly hope to be of any help to this one because I myself use the TI-84 Plus quite a lot. Feel free to help me but certainly feel free to ask me for help as well 18:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Indistinguishable characters Compare: 8 θ π x² x³ 8 θ π x² x³ 8 θ π x² x³ () x^2 x^3 ( ) What do you suggest? 19:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---- \theta \pi ( \theta \pi) would work for those characters. It seems a bit long, but the edittools should accept it, or moving it to a button should work. Or more templates. Is your problem with ² and ³ that they are hard to read? 2 and 3 seem to be easier to distinguish between. Perhaps we could switch to the versions from the single-char versions? --Yoshord 19:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---- The and templates have been changed to use . However, I do not have the rights to edit MediaWiki:Edittools to insert pi or theta. Also, a similar template should be created for both pi and theta when we're going to use the math tag, right? 19:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Administrators Aren't you the current owner of this wiki? AtionSong disappeared. The wiki got adopted by Mosi, this person never edited even once. Then you adopted it and now the TI-BASIC Wiki is growing like never before. 20:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia owns the wiki. It's not like I have it on my servers or anything like that. I'm running the wiki, if you want to put it that way, but I don't own it. --Yoshord 20:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TI-Basic revision :User_talk:Schuetrumpf2 ::I would have used a GIF image but I have never made a GIF except on my phone. The revision that I made was more of a spur-of-the-moment add. I just recently found this wiki while trying to figure out how to write menus on my 89 without using numerous getKey()s. Sorry if I left my posting vague. Schuetrumpf2 23:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Spur-of-the-moment editing is acceptable. It's a collaborative effort and things can be fixed. :::Images are usually either JPEG, which are better for photos, or PNG/GIF which are better for non-photos, both in size and due to JPEG's lossy nature. --Yoshord 00:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Analog Clock Do you have any problems with the analog clock program. I wrote the 89 version into my 89 and I get a bunch of error messages that I do not know how to correct without potentially messing up the program. Schuetrumpf2 05:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :What is the text of the error message? --Yoshord 00:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) it starts with an argument error on the ptText line. I know how to fix it but I do not know how it will affect the prgm. Schuetrumpf2 01:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : A ")" has to be added to the end of that line. I'm certain that that fix cannot affect the program. :Not the end of that line. Just after the . --Yoshord 01:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I just found and corrected that problem and now I have another and a question. When I use the prgm, it asks me to set the center and when I do that it creates the circle but all of the numbers show up in the same position. Is the clock supposed to show the actual time or just the circle and the numbers. Schuetrumpf2 01:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Setting the center... I hate that version of the ZoomInt function. Do you mean the same location as in PxlText (Yes, I know that is a red link)? The clock is supposed to show the time... They're the three lines protruding from the origin... I probably need to add some failsafes, like ClockOn. --Yoshord 02:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That change fixed it mostly. Now I just can't see the lines. They just delete the axis as they pass.Schuetrumpf2 02:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Great...On mine the lines leave copies behind and on yours the lines don't appear at all... I'll probably need some stroke of sudden insight to solve either problem; a sudden stroke of brilliance to solve both. --Yoshord 02:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I may have just typed something wrong like my first problem. If not, we could try looping a few boxes inside of the clock so that it would be erased then redrawn leaving nothing but the white line. Don't know. Either us or someone reading this conversation will figure it out. Schuetrumpf2 02:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I figured out how to fix my problem and now I have your's. I had the line style set to 0 so no line showed up. Is there any way to use shade to fill in a smaller circle inside the clock. If there is we could place that circle inside the while...endwhile block and revert to line style 0. Schuetrumpf2 04:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC)